Sorn
Chonnasorn Sajakul, also known by her stage name Sorn, is one of the vocals of CLC and is one of the original five members of the group. She rose to fame as the winner of season one of K-Pop Star Hunt in 2012, winning a spot as a trainee at Cube Entertainment before officially debuting with CLC in 2015. She is originally from Thailand, but learnt Korean in order to be a K-Pop singer. Along with Korean and Thai, she is also fluent in English and Chinese. Her fruit is the watermelon. Sorn is often praised for her high level of fluency in Korean despite not being a native speaker. Biography K-Pop Star Hunt: Season 1 Sorn was first introduced to the public through the first season of survival show K-Pop Star Hunt. She ended up eventually winning the show, the prize being a spot as a trainee at Cube Entertainment. In the first season of K-Pop Star Hunt, two representatives were chosen from Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, Philippines and Taiwan. Sorn auditioned for the judging panel performing Davichi's song, "8282". Along with fellow contestant June (real name Thidarat Rommaneeyape), Sorn was selected to represent Thailand through two rounds of auditions in her home country. In the second episode of the show, the contestants had to perform for the training panel in order to be evaluated. Sorn performed well for the judges and received compliments in contrast to the harsh criticism that the other contestants received, being told that she had potential and that her performance was the most successful out of all the contestants. One trainer remarked, "Your voice is very powerful and you sing with feeling. You have great potential to improve your facial expressions. You have a lot of bad habits, but you have potential so keep trying hard." After everyone had been evaluated, Sorn broke down into tears because the contestants had failed to meet expectations. "She's very strict," Sorn said, speaking of one of the trainers and her harsh critique. "At first, I was shocked, because maybe we don't really deserve to be here." Sorn had difficulties during the show's dance and fitness training. During one lesson, the contestants had to lie on the floor with their legs raised and Sorn was struggling. Seeing this, the instructor said to her, "Lift your legs! Can't you do even this? You look like you're just here for fun!." Personality and relationships with the other members Sorn says that she has a shy personality and sometimes holds back during live performances, but she is doing her best to break out of that. According to Yeeun, Sorn is bad at tidying up (along with Yujin). The other members regularly praise her Korean skills and politely correct her whenever she mispronounces a word. According to Sorn's mother, Sorn is the closest to Seunghee. Sorn is also a YouTuber as she has her own YouTube channel, which is called PRODUSORN. Trivia # She is friends with other Thai idols, such as Ten from NCT, BamBam from GOT7, Minnie from (G)I-DLE and Lisa from BLACKPINK. And she’s on a Thai group chat with them. # She’s from Thailand. # Known as the “Thailand Princess”. # She can speak, Korean, Thai, Chinese, and English. # She is the first member to be revealed. # She can play the guitar and the flute. # Her Father is her role model. # Many fans said that she looks like Selena Gomez. # She shares a room with Seunghee and Yeeun. # Personality: Energetic, kind, polite, caring, confident, sweet, lively, and sincere. Gallery SornMEVer1.jpg|"ME" (1) SornMEVer2.jpg|"ME" (2) SornMEVer3.jpg|"ME" (3) Category:Sorn Category:CLC Category:Members